


together

by ilovemygaydad



Series: sincerely verse [2]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Read the warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: prompt: Analogical drabble? Maybe around the idea of like. Walking along a river at night?warnings: transphobic and homophobic parents, sex mention, pregnancy mention (neither of those are in depth), minor intrusive thoughts, mentions of kissing/making out, crude language, probably swearing, bittersweet ending, anxiety, mentions of misgendering, and possibly something else





	together

“Lo?”

The teenager turned to his boyfriend, whose face was turned up to the sky. “Yeah?”

“What’re you going to tell your parents? About us?”

“I...I’m not sure, Virgil.” Logan sighed heavily. He had been trying to ignore the impending doom of having to tell his parents that, hey, he had very _thoroughly_ made out with one of the boys in his grade, and now they were partners. _Romantic_ partners. Because they’d kissed and really liked each other.

It wasn’t that his parents were homophobic, really. They were merely... less than enthused about gay people in general. There would be no betrayal-based disownment, but there would be _disappointment_, which was arguably worse in every possible way.

“I have two choices,” he started. “I tell them that I’m dating a guy, and they are disappointed in me for life. Or I can tell them that I’m dating... a _girl_, which means having to constantly misgender you, and I don’t think I could _ever_ forgive myself for that.”

Virgil sighed and looked at Logan. “Yeah. My parents are still pretty pissed about the whole ‘be trans, do crime’ thing, so finding out I swapped spit with a dude would _not_ make them very happy.” He suddenly clapped his hands in excitement, which startled Logan a bit, and he exclaimed, “Oh, you know what be super funny? If we’d had sex, and you got me pregnant! God, they’d absolutely murder me...”

“That isn’t funny at all,” Logan said, horrified.

“Yeah, sorry. The intrusive thoughts really got the best of me for a second.”

“It’s okay, starlight. We’re in this together.”

“Yeah,” Virgil agreed, and he pulled Logan close to his side. “Together.”


End file.
